


Fighter Within

by bryanna341



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Protective Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryanna341/pseuds/bryanna341
Summary: Kara Danvers, who is an MMA fighter with a troubling past crosses paths with the infamous Lena Luthor when times are rough for the both of them.





	1. A New Beginning

This was her first time back in her gym after attaining an injury from a fight she got into. Kara doesn’t recall how her conversation with a stranger has gotten to the point where only fists were used, but she has sure learned her lesson.

She used to view her skill of combat as a gift from God and promised to use it to help those that aren’t knowledgeable in the manner. But after training one of her very first clients for a boxing competition, and the result of that, she hasn’t trained anyone since then. Only her trainee’s (who were as close to the skill required for the job), have been directing the lessons and classes for the past few months now. Kara told them she needed a break from most of it, and would soon step up to the plate and continue her career as a Professionally Trained MMA fighter. But that seemed to be coming farther in the future than she had hoped.

The doctor told her to take it easy with her knee ligament injury. But here she was punching this heavy bag with the last bit of strength she had.

Every punch required precision, as she jerked herself forward with power from that same darn leg. Every jerk came with a ruffled groan.

She stopped instantly as the pain began to throb harder and harder making it unbearable to withstand. Her alarm went off signaling it was time to open up the gym.

She limped her way towards the door, unlocking the metal gates pulling them upward.

“For fucks sake.” She fixed her posture with ease. She sighed for the thousandth time this morning as she made her way to her office.

The chair creaked as she plumped herself on it, lifting her leg over the cushioned foot rest.

Not thinking about him was hard. Feeling as though his death was her fault was hard to go against. A part of her felt she had done everything she could to train him to win over the best of the best.

She stared at her white chipped wall, remembering Lar’s (also known as Mon-El) resilience for the next fight. Though he was far from healed bruises to open wounds, his determination never ceased. The sort of determination she herself knew she had.

Possibly a part of her has rubbed off on him. A part of her that never took no for an answer. A part of her that refused to back down, even if it was best.

Lar and Kara were far more close than what was allowed between an instructor and client. Kara took a liking to him and even enjoyed his presence outside of the gym. Lar exhibited qualities she had and wished she had. They enjoyed each other’s companies in coffee shops and movie outings. She felt as if the young man had feelings for her, but she never had the chance to pursue them because of his early death.

**~~~~~~**

Kara surveyed her gym slowly, leaning against the door frame. She heard the bell ring, signaling a person has entered.

Her eyes darted to a women, no older than thirty walking in. She had long raven hair with forest green eyes. Her frame was that of a models, Kara thought.

The mysterious women wore yoga tights topped with an oversized grey sweatshirt and running shoes. She seemed out of place here, like a handful of others who enter here ever so often every week.

She watched as the woman walked over to one of her trainee’s Jimmy and started discussing about God knows what.

A stabbing pain began to express itself once again, telling her that it was time to take her pain killers.

She took more than the recommended amount as always, hoping that her training periods wouldn’t be cut short because of some small injury.

The raven haired woman discussed costs and training options with Jimmy.

“So if you would like to have access to all our group classes, which include MMA oriented Jiu-jitsu (Combat Jiu-Jitsu), Shoot boxing, MMA oriented Judo/Wrestling and Street Self Defense that is one ninety-nine per month. Depending on which class you would like to join, the prices vary.”

The one and only reason the woman wanted to take classes of the sort was for protection. Not just general protection, but protection against an abusive ex she parted ways with only a week ago.

“I guess I’ll settle for the full tuition. May I start today?” She watched as the younger man shuffled through multiple grid like papers.

“Yes you can! After we finish off your payment then you can join me in a Jiu-Jitsu class I’m leading in about twenty minutes.” He smiled brightly.

Being in this place brought comfort to Lena. Even more so, the mere thought of using force against another human being, even if it was just training, kept her nerves calm for the moment. Anything that made her feel less weak.

**~~~~~~**

As the younger woman found her favorable corner of the gym, she got a head start on her stretching. While reaching her hand to the very middle of her back, elbow pointed towards the ceiling, a knot was felt under arm.

Lena sighed while performing a set of stretches that felt strenuous, considering the light bruises that mapped her body. She stopped for a moment and sat on the firm mat below her, taking deep breaths in and out.

Boredom struck her for the five minutes she had left until her very first class would begin.

Her eyes fell upon a blonde haired woman across the gym. She watched as she bashed the punching bag with far more force than she had seen from any of the other men for the thirty five minutes of being here.

Her muscles flinched every time she punched forward, with a mix of knee kicks. Green eyes began trailing down the beads of sweat that ran down the toned back of the unknown woman.

Lena herself felt as though the rooms temperature has doubled. She was eager to see the face of this strong woman.

The blonde woman finally turned around leading Lena to divert her eyes away quickly. It had only been a few seconds until her eyes were finally in contact with ocean blue eyes.

Not only did Lena find this woman insanely beautiful, but her chiseled figure was something that was difficult to ignore. She looked away awkwardly and waited until the other woman was distracted.

Lena looked back up again and watched as the blonde haired woman limped away into an office.

“Lena come join us!” A familiar voice yelled.

She stood up and walked to the group of people as they greeted her. Jimmy yelled out a name in the direction of the office the other woman walked into just a minute ago.

Lena waited for the reveal. The same blonde haired woman made her way towards Jimmy. They seemed to be discussing routines and management.

“For those of you who don’t know, this is Coach Kara. She is the one who has taught me the various fighting styles that I know and will pass onto you as well.” We all waved at Kara as she smiled at us all. Her stare lingered on me for a moment until they looked back at Jimmy.

“Jimmy if you need me I’ll be in my office. Nice meeting some of you.” She concluded and limped her way back to her office.

Wonder what that limp is about, the younger woman pondered.

“So everyone find a partner. We should have enough so that its equal. By the end of this class, you will be able to know how to punch correctly or better than you do now and the variations of blocks from a hit.”

I partnered with a random person and awaited for further instructions. I felt a pair of eyes burning holes through me to only find out that it was Kara watching us train.

She finally made eye contact with me and smiled innocently as I did the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes and/or errors in this chapter. Give feedback if you wish :)


	2. Cold Comfort

It was almost eight pm, which is when the gym would close. That didn’t stop Lena from continuously pounding the punching bag with her newly learned skills. She could get used to this.

 

She enjoyed being here even if it was her very first day. It took her mind off of work and just about every other small stressor she had to deal with in her everyday life. Being in here also gave the young woman a sense of protection. She was surrounded by strong men, and a few strong women, that were skilled in fighting. So in case, a certain someone would have found her and walked in here creating a scene, he would be removed immediately.

 

Lena had a reason to believe this ex of hers has been stalking her. It wasn't just occasional texts, voice messages and non-scheduled meetings. More of frequent and alarming messages, and unwanted attention overall. The type of messages that would make a person’s skin crawl with fear. She could have even sworn she saw a silhouette staring right at her through her window the other night. But it has been days since Lena has gotten proper sleep because of a new project she has been working on at L-Corp. Something of the sort had to be made to perfection, as it would change the face of the planet.

 

She began packing up her bag as there were only ten minutes left till the gym would close.

She has been so caught up in her own thoughts, she disregarded the only other person that was with her making a ruckus with that punching bag. She swung her sports duffel bag over her shoulder and turned around, seeing the same blonde as before.

 

_ How is she not tired? _

 

The raven-haired woman saw something different in Kara. It wasn’t just her skill, but her determination. Guess that came with being a certified coach after all these years. 

 

With being the billionaire CEO of L-Corp enterprises and CatCo WorldWide Media, she had that gift of noticing those that stood out. Those that were different. This gift was mandatory in terms of professional acquaintances, smart business transactions, and meetings. She had to assess, analyze and evaluate her competitors and colleagues harshly to ensure that she was in good hands and played the pieces right.

 

She glared as Kara stopped for a moment and cracked her knuckles.

 

“Uh Lena, the gym is closing in five minutes.” Jimmy uttered from behind her.

 

“Wait, Jimmy, I have a question. Can Coach Kara train me exclusively?” She watched as the man’s face looked worriedly at Kara for a second.

 

“It depends on what for. But, sure I’ll see what we can do. Normally she doesn’t really teach certain classes...or just one person at that. Well actually, any of the classes. It’s more of mini-lessons here and there, nothing major. We can talk about this some more at our next class.” His voice dropped an octave oddly.

 

Lena already had a reason to believe there was something she wasn’t being told. She could just sense it based on his mannerisms when the question was asked. Maybe she was looking too much into it. She has been on edge lately. Or was that her skeptical Luthor side speaking...

She shook the curiosity off and said goodnight to Jimmy making her way out the door.

 

It was a beautiful night to just walk right on home, as it was only five blocks away. But since Lena valued her protection, considering John in the picture, it was just best to be driven by her chauffeur at this time of night.

 

She stepped into the BMW and was greeted by Michael.

 

**_(Time skip_ )**   


 

Michael pulled up to Lena’s loft slowly, walking over to her side of the door to open it.

 

“Ms. Luthor would you like me to escort you to your apartment?” She smiled considering his sincerity. Lena hasn’t told Michael about John’s possessive ways, just that they had broken up. But Michael was an intelligent guy and has probably picked up on what has been going on.

 

“Oh no, it's alright. You just head on home and get some rest.” She refused his offer as she stepped out of the car. Michael waited until Lena got into the apartment complex to finally drive off.

 

As she reached her loft, she got her hands on a nice hot cup of chamomile tea with honey and downed it all in a few seconds, savoring the warm sweet taste of organic honey.

 

She headed for the shower and thought it was best to go to bed early tonight. Her usual times were either, twelve midnight or one am.

 

As she began putting her sleepwear on, she glanced at her light bruises in the mirror and traced them softly.

 

After their huge fight a few days ago, Lena couldn't stop thinking about getting him beat up and potentially killed. So that he can feel all the she has gone through because of him. But instead, she just got a restraining order on him hoping he would back off.

 

She hadn’t told anyone of the physical and emotional abuse she has gone through, just that he can’t keep his distance and it has become a major issue. The idea of people thinking that she could be so weak and vulnerable make her skin crawl and ego plummet. 

 

She heard something creaking in the distance and jumped. Without a second thought, shereached for her handgun in her dresser and slowly walked into her living room.

 

Her heart was pounding harder than ever, as her face turned more pale than usual if that was even possible. She eased her breathing and began rethinking every move she had learned in her class today.

 

She came at an abrupt pause and saw what appeared to be a shadow figure moving on her wooden floor. She felt tears pooling under her eyes.

 

In the count of three, Lena jumped out from her corner and pointed her gun straight ahead as her hands continued to tremble.

 

To her surprise, it was only a tree branch violently hitting her bulletproof windows.

 

The time Lena got bulletproof windows was the time she began getting death threats from people.

 

She quickly closed the blinds and ensured that all her locks were in place and her surveillance cameras were on. She disregarded the tears that began falling down her red tinted cheeks. She walked into her room and locked her bedroom door, then closing the blinds to her room and leaving her night light on in the far corner.

 

She got into her bed and flung the comforter over her cold fragile body. Fear was so strong in her veins, she forgot she was still holding her handgun ever so tightly by the handle.

 

The locks and security cameras she had were the best of the best, she thought. Top notch security that would ensure her protection. That would ensure her sanity.

 

Now would've been a great time to call a friend in the condition that her emotional well-being was at. To vent to someone about her feelings and to be pampered with love and certainty. But she didn’t have any of that. From friends to warm feelings period. She doesn’t even have a therapist to begin with. She remembered her mother telling her how Luthor's don't need therapists and how they are for the weak. How they are for those who can’t handle their struggles and pain. As well as how they were for normal middle-class citizens, in which Lena Luthor was not.

 

She is one of the most powerful women in the world. She can agree that not having the luxury of a therapist has strengthened her psychologically, considering not only being able to deal her dysfunctional family, but as well as being one of few female CEOs and the male dominance in the business industry that exist to date.

 

But sure enough, she wondered how it felt like to have a friend to tell everything to. Someone who would care for her more than she did for herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This is my very first fanfic I have posted on this site. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it :)


End file.
